All we want is each other
by Inquisitive1
Summary: AU. No spies just regular people. Nadia goes to see her first love. What happens when they see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: ALL WE WANT IS EACH OTHER (unsure about the title)  
AUTHOR: Inquisitive One EMAIL: DISCLAIMER: The only characters that are mine are the ones that have no connection to a show. Which aren't many characters in this story.  
DISTRIBUTION: My site http: Yahoogroups: inquisitive1supdates and some others.  
SUMMARY: AU. No spies just regular people. Nadia goes to see her first love. What happens when they see each other again?  
Jack is Nadia's father not Sloane. S/V, Sa/N, I/J. I left Irina as Irina rather than use her as Laura Bristow.  
NOTES: I'm using David Anders actual age in this fic. In all my other Alias fics I make him older than he is because it works better into the fics.  
FLASHBACK/  
DREAMS CHAPTER 1 2004: LONDON Twenty year old Nadia Bristow stands in the library and smiles faintly when she sees a picture on the coffee table. She picks up the picture of herself and a blond teenage boy laughing. 'God we were happy.'

"I thought Thomas was kidding when he said you were here."

Nadia turns towards the doorway to see Julian Lazarey walk in, "You still have this one?"

"I have a lot of them. Keeps me from going nuts." Julian shrugs "You look good."

"So do you."

"So why are you here after two years?" Julian asks

"I know you and Mom still talk."

"She is my Godmother." Julian reminds. "She told me you're engaged."

Nadia nods "Look you know why I'm here then."

"They still don't know do they."

"No one does." Nadia shrugs

"You haven't even told the man you are going to marry that you are currently married?" Julian says amused.

Nadia glares at Julian, "No he doesn't know. I haven't exactly found a good time to tell him that... doubt there ever will be a good time."

"If you want a divorce I'm not giving you one."

"I want an annulment."

"That will not happen." Julian says leaning against his desk.

"Julian" Nadia protests "come on we were kids."

"You still are and you want to marry someone else." He points out.

"I'm 20 Julian, not 18." Nadia reminds hotly, "Just give me an annulment which is somewhat less public than a divorce."

"And what? You risk your family and friends finding out you married me in secret after your father basically forbid us from dating?"

"Let me remind you that you left me two months after we were married."

"I had no choice. Father knew we had married. He agreed to make sure it was buried as long as I came back with him."

"So what you left me because you were scared about it getting out?"

"For you not for me. I could care less about what happens to me... but you" he shakes his head "You weren't ready for it to get out and I didn't want to put you through that. You know I never wanted to leave you... you know how I feel."

"Why won't you give me the annulment?" Nadia demands. "We never lived together... hell we never thought the whole thing through."

"I had... the moment I saw you I wanted you."

"Well you had me. Now someone else loves me enough to put up with my whole family and stick around."

"You didn't even have to decency to tell him."

"Julian, come on."

Julian regards her, "Do you love him as much as you love me?"

Nadia glares at him, "You know a person doesn't love everyone the same."

"Perhaps but you don't love him enough to tell him about me." Julian points out.

"We're pretty much just married on paper." Nadia reminds.

Julian steps up to her taking her hand he looks at her ring finger, "When did you take off the ring?" He asks softly.

"I took it off when you left me." Nadia snaps

Julian chuckles "No... you wore it until he asked you to marry him." He looks at Nadia, "You still love me... if you didn't you would have taken that ring off long before he asked you to marry him."

Nadia pulls her hand out of his grasp, "You abandoned me."

"You were too scared to tell your family you married me. I respected your decision not to tell them... and I have all this time. But you are still my wife... and I want you back."

Nadia stares at him shaking her head, "No. I won't hurt him like that."

"I'll make you a deal... you live with me for four months and if at the end of those four months you still want a divorce or annulment I'll give it to you."

"Julian don't do this"

"Your choice Nadia. Because if you do file for divorce or even an annulment I will fight you on it." Julian warns

"If you seriously still loved me you would give me the annulment."

"Its because I still love you I won't end our marriage like this."

Nadia slaps him.

Julian rubs his cheek, "You better make your decision Nadia. Perhaps now is a good time to tell your fiance you are married."

"I hate you." Nadia says angrily as she storms out of the room.

Julian chuckles "Sure you do darling."

2 DAYS LATER: LA Sydney Bristow glances at Nadia as she drives, "So what was so important that you needed to go see Julian?"

"I needed him to sign something."

"What?" Sydney asks curiously.

Nadia sighs "You swear you won't mention this to anyone? Not even Mom, Dad or Michael?"

"I promise."

"Do you remember after my 18th birthday the girls and I went to Vegas for the weekend?"

"Yes."

"Julian showed up... we had a few drinks"

"How few?" Sydney demands

"We got married."

"You did what!" Sydney yells

"You know Daddy didn't want us dating"

"So you got married instead!"

"Well I did say we were drinking."

"So why didn't you just get the annulment the next day?"

"Because I loved him... and he loved me."

"You were 18 Nadia. What the hell were you thinking!"

Nadia runs her fingers through her hair, "I don't know Syd. I just... I just couldn't do it even after he left."

"Does Chris know?"

"God no."

"You need to tell him."

"Tell him what? I married the guy I was madly in love with as a teenager... who's one of the dethroned royalty of Russia? That I couldn't get myself to tell Mom and Dad for two years?"

"Yes"

"Julian said if I file for divorce or annulment he'll fight it... and you know he has the money to do so."

"So what are you going to do?"

"He offered me a deal."

"What kind?"

"I live with him for four months and if I still want the annulment or a divorce he'll give it to me."

"Maybe you should at least tell Mom. Maybe she can talk Julian into the divorce."

"You know how stubborn he is."

"Nadia you need to at least tell Mom."

Nadia sighs, "That won't go over well."

"No it won't but she might be able to convince him."

COUPLE HOURS LATER: HOUSE Nadia looks at her mother who is pacing the floor, "Mom?"

"Your father is not to know about this." Irina looks at her daughters sternly. "Neither of you is to mention this to him."

"Do you think you'll be able to talk Julian into it Mom?" Sydney asks

"I doubt it would work. Julian is more stubborn than your father."

"So what am I supposed to do Mom? I can't tell Chris about this... he'd tell Dad."

"There is an option... Nadia you said that the school is looking for study abroad students."

Nadia nods "It starts next month... lasts until fall."

"And I am correct in assuming Oxford is one of the Universities they use."

Nadia nods

"Good. What you do is tell Chris that before you marry him there is one thing you want to do... spend a semester at Oxford. First, you need to tell the school you want to do this. That way it won't be suspicious if you live with Julian for the next few months. All you have to do is keep from falling for him and at the end of four months he'll give you the divorce."

"Yeah but Chris wants to get married in November." Nadia reminds "How am I supposed to plan a wedding while I'm doing all of this?"

"You can still plan a wedding. Sydney and I will deal with what needs to be dealt with from here."

"Chris is going to want to visit. You know Julian will do anything to get Chris to back off on the wedding."

"I will deal with Julian. In the end, what you decide is up to you Nadia, if you want to marry Chris or not. Don't let Julian force the decision just because you're scared of your father's reaction."

"I know Mom." Nadia sighs heavily. "I better get going... I'm supposed to meet Chris and his parents for dinner." She stands walking out of the room.

"Mom, do you think this is going to work?" Sydney asks

"Whatever Nadia chooses is her choice Sydney. We can't force her to make a choice that we want."

"I know."

HOUR LATER: CHRIS LAWTON'S APARTMENT "How was your trip?" Dark haired, brown eyed 22 year old, Chris Lawton asks his fiancée as she enters his apartment.

Nadia hugs her fiancé then steps back, "Good. Um there's something I needed to talk to you about... something I've had on my mind for a while."

"What is it?"

"I know I've never really mentioned this to you but I need to do this before we get married."

"What's that?"

"I know that it is a last minute decision"

"Out with it Nadia"

"I'm going to attend Oxford for the next quarter."

Chris starts in surprise "What about the wedding?"

"Mom and Sydney... and your Mom can take care of the things that I can't take care of. I'll make the plans and all but I need to do this."

"Nadia we're getting married in 6 months."

"I know but I need to do this Chris. Its something I've thought about for a long time but I just kept putting it off." Nadia looks at him, "Can you understand why I need to do this?"

Chris sighs, "I guess I can."

"Thanks."

"When do you leave?"

"Two weeks. I should be back in September."

"All right."

"So you are OK with this?"

"If this is something you need to do then go for it. I'll come visit when I have time."

"Good. I'd be upset if you didn't." Nadia kisses him lightly.

HOUR LATER: RESTUARANT "So Nadia how was your trip to London?" Rebecca Lawton asks

Nadia looks at her future mother-in-law, "Good. I saw an old friend while I was there. Mostly I went to look at the Oxford campus."

"Oxford? Why?" James Lawton asks

"I know this is a last minute decision but I'm going to spend the next quarter at the Oxford campus."

"What about the wedding?" Rebecca asks "Its kind of hard to plan a wedding at a distance."

"Mom and Sydney will take care of things that need to be done here. I'll be back in September so there will be plenty of time to finish up the last minute plans."

"What about your dress?"

"I'll look in London." Nadia answers

"Mom, Nadia will do what she can... as will her Mom and Sydney."

"Well then you have my help when you need it." Rebecca smiles

"Thank you." Nadia says appreciatively.

"What old friend did you see?" James asks

"Julian."

"Julian? As in the guy who lived with you guys when you were in high school?" Chris asks surprised. "I thought Sydney said you and Julian don't speak."

"We don't... Mom asked me to go see him."

"Why don't you speak to Julian?" Chris asks curiously. "You've never told me why you two don't speak."

"We just got into an argument over something." Nadia shrugs "I don't really remember what it was over."

"Have you two made any decisions about where you're going to have the wedding?" Rebecca asks

"Well I was thinking we might get that decided before I leave." Nadia looks at Chris. "What do you think?"

"Sure." Chris nods

"Afternoon or evening wedding?" Rebecca asks

"We haven't discussed that." Nadia admits "Any idea?"

"I'd go for an evening... gives you more time to get through the nerves." Rebecca suggests

"What do you think Chris?" Nadia inquires

"Evening would be better." Chris agrees

LATE THAT NIGHT: NADIA'S APARTMENT Nadia looks at Chris asleep beside her and quietly slips out of bed heading out of the room closing the door behind her. Turning on the lamp on the table beside the couch, Nadia goes over to the bookcase pulling down a photo album she sits on the couch and opens it. Flipping through the pages she stops at the first picture of her and Julian playing cards taken a few days after he moved in. She smiles faintly as she looks at the next picture of her and Sydney chasing Julian after he turned the hose on them.

4 YEARS EARLIER

"Julian, get back here!" Sydney screams chasing after the blond teen.

"You are so dead." Nadia yells

Nadia chuckles softly, 'Had some good times with him.' She blinks back tears, 'I wish it worked out better.'

COUPLE DAYS LATER: LONDON Julian sighs seeing Irina in the library, "To what do I owe this visit from another Bristow?"

"You married my daughter!"

"She told you?"

"She didn't want to but she did." Irina says. "What the hell were you thinking Julian?"

"Its not like she was underage Irina. It was after her 18th birthday."

"She was still a child."

"And what do you consider her marrying him?" Julian demands

"Chris comes from a very nice family."

"You approve because Jack does."

"You know Jack doesn't think any guy is good enough for his girls." Irina snaps

"I'm not signing the papers."

"She's taking the deal you made her. She wanted me to make sure you keep up with your end of the deal. If she decides she wants to end the marriage in four months you will sign the papers."

"I said I would."

"And you are to make sure that it doesn't get out that you two are married."

"And it won't." Julian assures

"You will be nice if Chris does visit. You will not hint at anything about your relationship."

"I won't."

Irina regards her godson, "Do you truly love my daughter?"

"I wouldn't have married her if I didn't... and you know she wouldn't have stayed married to me if she didn't still love me."

"You know the reason she hasn't ended the marriage."

"Jack's little issue with me."

Irina nods

"He doesn't know does he"

"I told the girls not to mention this to him. You know how he gets."

Julian nods

"Does Andrian know?"

"Its why I left. Nadia wasn't ready to tell any of you and Andrian threatened to have it made public if I refused to return. I didn't want to leave her Irina."

Seeing his expression Irina nods "I believe you. You broke her heart though Julian."

"I didn't want any of that to happen. I know I screwed up Irina but I can't just divorce her so she can marry some guy unless I know for sure she loves him."

"And you don't believe she does?"

"If she does then she would have told him she was married."

"So what this is a test?"

"No... yes... I don't know." He says frustrated as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Are you doing this for you or for her?"

"Both of us."

"Fine Julian. Do this but keep in mind if Nadia decides she still wants to marry Chris you have to step out of her life and let her do it... even if you think its a mistake."

"Do you Irina? Do you think Nadia marrying him is a mistake?"

"If she believes she's following her heart then no I don't think it is a mistake."

"Answer me this Irina... do you want Nadia with him?"

"I want my daughter happy... and if you or Chris is the one who makes her happy then I'll be fine."

"When is she arriving in London?"

"Two weeks. She's going to be attending Oxford while she's here. She'll be just in time for the new quarter."

Julian nods

"Good luck Julian." Irina says seriously.

"Thank you Irina."

TBC...

AN: What do you think? There are 23 chapters already written. 


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

AN: Thanks to all that have reviewed. For a reminder this is a no spy fic. Irina is Irina just Mom not Irina the spy.

CHAPTER 2

2 WEEKS LATER: LA

"Are you sure about this Nadia?" Sydney asks as she watches her sister pack her flight bag. "Why don't you just file?"

"He won't give in Sydney. You know how stubborn he is. He could bankrupt half of LA in trying to keep us married."

"Why didn't you tell Chris?"

"You know how he is when I mention the guys in my past. He has a jealousy streak... and telling him about Julian" Nadia shakes her head "won't help any of us."

"Nadia, who do you love, Julian or Chris?" Sydney asks bluntly.

"I love Chris." Nadia says quickly.

"Keep that in mind these next four months... Julian is going to try anything to keep you."

"I know."

"Does Chris know you'll be staying with Julian?"

"I told him."

"How'd he take learning you'll be staying with a Prince?"

"I didn't tell him that part."

"You never told him!"

Nadia shakes her head, "No need to worry Chris over Julian's playboy ways. He'd think Julian would try and get me into bed."

"And you know he will."

"It doesn't mean I'll sleep with him."

"I know." Sydney sits on the bed, "So when did you first sleep with him? And don't tell me you waited until you married him."

"A few months before my birthday... when Mom and Dad were out of town. It just happened"

"It always just happens." Sydney says dryly. "Did you love him?"

"I wouldn't have married him if I didn't."

"And you never thought to tell Chris any of this?"

Nadia shakes her head, "I knew I should tell him about my relationship with Julian but things always came up. When Chris asked me to marry him I suddenly realized I had to see Julian."

"What time do you leave?"

"Seven. Chris is picking me up."

"How is Dad taking the whole issue of you staying with Julian?"

"Don't know. Mom said she'd tell him. You know he has issues with Julian."

"Yeah." Sydney agrees. "In a way I have missed Julian."

"I know... how he always found a way to piss us off."

"Remember the time he chased us around the yard with the hose?"

Nadia laughs "Oh yeah. He loved tormenting us."

"It was fun having him around... at times. Sometimes he was a pain though."

"Yeah." Nadia agrees. "I miss that part of him."

"How is he?"

"He seemed good. Wasn't there long... only long enough to argue."

"I hope this works Nadia... I want you happy."

"I know." Nadia sighs, "I better finish this."

THAT EVENING: AIRPORT "I know you have to do this... but I'll miss you." Chris says

"I'll miss you too." Nadia smiles "So you have the numbers where you can reach me?"

Chris nods "Have a good time. I'll see you in a month."

Nadia kisses him lightly, "I better go."

"I love you Nadia."

"Same." Nadia grabs her bag "I'll call you when I get there."

"Alright." Chris watches as she walks away.

HOUR LATER: PLANE Nadia looks out the plane window, 'God I hope this works out.' She looks at the ring on her finger, 'I'm doing this to save my relationship with Chris.' She sighs heavily. 'Julian won't get to me... at the end of four months I'll be back in LA finishing up the plans for my wedding.'

NEXT NIGHT: LONDON "How was your flight darling?" Julian asks as Nadia gets into the limo his eyes on the newspaper.

"Bite me."

"Is that really how you want to talk to your long lost husband?" Julian asks with a smirk

"Soon to be former husband."

"Not if I have my way." Julian retorts

"You won't win this one Julian. At the end of four months I'm going to marry Chris."

"We'll see." Julian turns back to his newspaper.

HOUR LATER: HOUSE "Here is your room" Julian opens the door to reveal a large suite like bedroom with a bathroom. "If you need anything Thomas will get it for you. Your car will be here in the morning. When do your classes start?"

"Monday at 9."

"Thomas will bring your bags up." Julian starts to the door, "Join me for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

Nadia sighs "Fine."

"Its going to be like old times Nadia." Julian says

"No it won't Julian. In case you forgot I'm not a child anymore"

Julian smirks looking her over, "Darling I stopped thinking of you as a child the day I moved in." He walks out of the room.

Nadia shivers 'God what that smirk does to me.' She shakes her head, "Don't go there, Nadia." She removes her phone dialing a number smiling at the voice, "Hey honey."

"Nadia how was your flight?" Chris asks

"Long." Nadia sighs sitting on the bed. "How was your day?"

"I miss you."

"Miss you too."

NEXT MORNING "How did you sleep princess?" Julian asks as he notices Nadia join him on the patio.

"Fine."

"I take it you called the boy toy."

Nadia sits down glaring at Julian, "He has a name."

"He's not good enough for you."

"And you are?" Nadia lifts her brow. "At least he wouldn't leave me two months after marrying me."

"Yet you are terrified he will abandon you if he finds out that you are married." Julian says thoughtfully. "You don't trust him to love you despite your past."

"If he can love me despite my family... he can love me for a mistake I made as a teenager."

Julian regards her, "Marrying me wasn't a mistake Nadia. You say it but we both know it wasn't." He takes a sip of his coffee as the housekeeper, Mrs. Resavic walks out to the patio with two plates.

"Here you go." She sets the plates before them. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Tea please." Nadia smiles at the woman. As she walks away "So who knows the truth?"

"Other than my father... no one. They've seen your picture and Sydney's. They all know about you... just not that we're married. And I assured Irina that no one would find out."

"Here you are." The housekeeper sets the cup of tea beside Nadia.

"Thank you." Nadia nods

Once the housekeeper is out of earshot Julian continues, "Though I have no problem telling people we are married."

Nadia lifts her brow, "What about the woman you are screwing?"

"Oh don't tell me you are offended by that. Besides technically you are also having an affair."

"At least I didn't start screwing around six months after you left." Nadia says angrily.

"You started dating though." Julian returns "I know the name of every man you have dated since I left."

"Then you'd also know that Chris is the only one I slept with. And the only reason I started dating was because Mom and Sydney were hounding me." Nadia says coldly.

"You could have admitted the truth." Julian retorts "You could have gotten over your fear of telling them and told them."

"Don't you dare blame me for YOUR cheating." Nadia warns. "I won't take the blame for your decisions." She stands walking back into the house.

Julian sighs 'Way to go Julian... you started a fight in one day.' He closes his eyes taking a deep breath.

Nadia slams the bedroom door dropping on the bed, "Damn him." She mutters

COUPLE HOURS LATER Julian knocks on the closed bedroom door

"Its open." Nadia calls

Julian opens the door and enters the room to find Nadia sitting on the window seat, "Your car is here." He informs her.

"Fine." Nadia says shortly.

"'dia"

"Don't call me that." Nadia snaps standing. "I'm not a child anymore."

"No you aren't." Julian looks her over.

"Why are you doing this Julian? Why can't you just let me marry Chris?" She demands, "Why can't you let me be happy?"

"I want you happy."

"No you want to keep me from being happy." Nadia argues

"If you are so happy then why didn't you ask me to end our marriage two years ago?"

"Would you have let me go then? Is this all because you're jealous?"

"I don't get jealous Nadia." Julian retorts

Nadia shakes her head, "Then what is this? If I said two years ago that I wanted to end it would you have let me go?"

"No, not without a fight. I would never let you go without a fight... whether or not it was over another man."

"Just leave me alone Julian. These four months will be over fast if you just leave me alone."

"Sorry darling but that will not happen." Julian looks her over, "People may not know that you are my wife but as long as you are here you will be at my side like you should have been these last two years."

"What do you mean?" Nadia asks suspiciously.

"While you are here you will attend dinner parties and benefits as my date."

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Fine then I will call your fiancé and tell him the truth." Julian threatens

Nadia stares at him, "You wouldn't"

"Wouldn't I? Darling, you know me better than anyone else knows me. You know if I say I will do something I will do it." Julian points out watching her anger rise, "That is your decision Nadia."

"Fine... if we go out in public together there will be rules. If anyone asks, you will NOT say a single word about us being married or ever being lovers, you will never refer to me as your girlfriend. Don't even THINK of kissing me in public. You will do nothing to make it seem like we're anything other than friends or that I'm cheating on Chris. I will attend things as long as I don't have a test the next day and while Chris is here I won't."

"Agreed, I will have my secretary make a calendar for you. When is the future next husband going to be here?"

"He will be here at the beginning of next month. He's staying for four days. You will play nice." Nadia lifts her brow.

"I promised Irina I would."

"Good." Nadia watches him walk out of the room.

MIDAFTERNOON: APARTMENT "So where have you been these last few days?"

Julian looks at his lover, Lauren Reed sitting on the couch, "Around. I have an old friend staying with me for a while."

"Who?"

"Nadia... Irina's youngest. She'll be staying until September." Julian says taking a sip of his wine.

"So what is she like?"

"She's Nadia." Julian shrugs 'She's my wife.'

"Why is she staying with you?"

"She's attending Oxford for the quarter and Irina asked me to take her in. She thought Nadia would be able to study better staying with me rather than staying in the dorm."

"How old is she?"

"20."

"Are you two close? I know you lived with Irina and her family until you were 21."

"We were close at one time." Julian answers sitting on the couch. "Now... we're not."

"What happened?"

"I left and came back here. She didn't want me to go but I had no choice."

"Why wouldn't she want you to come back?" Lauren asks curiously "I mean coming back ensured you would be come one of the richest men in the world."

"It is complicated." He leans his head back against the couch cushion staring up at the ceiling. 'I want my wife back.' He lifts his head when he feels the woman move to sit astride his lap. 'I really shouldn't continue this if I'm trying to get my wife back.' He sets his wine glass on the table beside the couch. 'Screw it... she doesn't want sex but Lauren does.' He kisses Lauren roughly.

LATE THAT NIGHT: HOUSE Julian walks into the library where he finds Nadia on the couch reading, "Finally came out of your room I see."

Nadia looks up briefly before looking back at her book.

"Ignoring me? That is very mature." Julian says sarcastically as he tosses his suit jacket on the chair. "What did you do today?"

"Slept." Nadia answers shortly without looking up from her book.

"Nadia"

"I'm going to bed. I'm supposed to meet with my advisor tomorrow and go to some stupid greeting thing. I'll be gone all day." Nadia stands walking out of the library.

Julian sighs heavily.

NEXT MORNING Nadia walks down the stairs as Thomas walks into the foyer, "Is he gone?"

"He left an hour ago. He wanted me to see if you were going to be home for dinner."

"I'm not sure."

"Breakfast is waiting. And your car is waiting right outside."

"Thanks but I'm going to be late if I don't leave." Nadia hurries out the door.

COUPLE HOURS LATER: CAMPUS Nadia sighs relieved to be out of the lecture hall.

"Snuck in late as well." An amused voice says

Nadia turns to see a woman with wild striped hair and numerous earrings, "Yeah I was running late... again." She rolls her eyes.

"I'm Chloe Daniels."

"Nadia Bristow." The two shake hands "So why were you late?"

"Not a morning person." Chloe shrugs "So where you from?"

"LA. You?"

"New York. Which school?"

"UCLA. You?"

"NYU. So what's your major?"

"Languages. You?"

"Art. How many languages do you speak?"

"Russian, French, Spanish, Italian... German." At Chloe's expression she shrugs, "My parents were very intent on us having a well rounded education."

"You learned all of those languages? Geez, I only learned enough to pass high school Spanish... to this day I can't remember most of it."

"What type of art are you into?" Nadia asks

"All. I'm majoring in Art history and minoring in Art. Only way the Old Man would pay for college." Chloe shrugs

"Ah" Nadia nods

"How long are you here for?" Chloe asks

"Only for the summer. You?"

"I was supposed to start in the fall for a year but I opted to start early... take a few classes and work then I'll go full time in the fall." Chloe answers, "So what classes are you taking?"

"Just some fun ones. Shakespearean Lit, English History, and Art history."

Chloe stares at the other woman, "Those are fun?"

Nadia shrugs "My sister and I were considered strange growing up. We liked the things most people hated in school."

"So what's your first language?"

"English and Russian."

"Both? How is that possible?"

"My Mom's Russian."

"Ahh" Chloe nods "so you staying in the dorms?"

"No. I am staying with my Mom's godson, Julian." Nadia shrugs as they walk down the corridor. "God I'm bored."

"What's next?"

"Campus tour."

"Know the campus. You?"

Nadia nods "I came to the campus yesterday and maneuvered my way around."

"Want to ditch? Go grab some coffee or somethin'?"

"Sure."

WHILE LATER: COFFEE SHOP "You like London?" Nadia asks Chloe as they sit at the table.

"Its fine. I went to a couple clubs last night. Nice nightlife... not like New York though." Chloe takes a sip of her coffee, "So what about you? Have you hit any clubs here?"

"I've only been here for one day. I slept most of yesterday... or ignored Julian."

"Why'd you ignore him?"

"We were best of friends when he lived with us... then he left suddenly."

"And you never forgave him."

"No." Nadia admits

"Men worthless but for sex and getting money."

Nadia laughs

"Nice ring. Engaged?"

Nadia looks at her ring and smiles "Getting married in November."

Chloe lifts her brow, "Planning a wedding at a distance?"

"I wanted to do this before I got married. Chris understands. My Mom and sister are going to do a lot of the needed sight planning. Do you have a boyfriend?" She asks curiously.

"Nah. Never found a guy who I want to keep longer than one night." Chloe shrugs "So do you like London?"

"I've always liked London. We've spent summers here when I was growing up."

"Lucky."

"Yeah" Nadia takes a sip of her coffee.

"Have you met with your advisor?"

"No. I'm meeting with my advisor at 3. You?"

"Did it yesterday."

"Smart."

"Like livin' in LA?" Chloe asks

"All I've known. Other than traveling, LA is where I have lived my whole life. What about you? New York your whole life?"

"Oh yeah." Chloe grins "Born and raised. I never thought about livin' anywhere else."

"Except a year in London."

"Yeah well my father wanted me to do something other than party with my friends." Chloe shrugs "It was this or he'd cut me off. No more school, nothing."

"Ouch."

"Yeah well it's only a year. Besides I can still party."

"That you can." Nadia agrees

6PM: HOUSE Nadia scowls seeing Julian walk out of his bedroom as she walks up the stairs.

"How was your day?" Julian asks

"Fine." Nadia says shortly.

"Andrian is in town. He wants us to join him for dinner."

"We may be married Julian but I won't play your wife for your father. Besides I have plans tonight." Nadia walks into her room.

Julian follows her, "Nadia its only a few hours."

"I made plans." Nadia drops her purse on the bed. "Besides I really don't want to be around you right now." She sighs as her phone rings in her purse. Digging it out she looks at the caller ID "Damn." She flips it open pressing talk "Hey Chris"

Julian walks out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"What was that?" Chris asks

"Julian and his damn temper." Nadia sighs

"How was your day?"

HOUR LATER: RESTUARANT "Where is your wife, Julian?" Andrian Lazarey inquires as his son joins him at the table.

"Currently she is not speaking to me." Julian answers sitting down. "Besides she made plans."

"Why don't you just give in Julian?" Andrian asks in Russian.

"This would never have happened if you had stayed out of it." Julian retorts in Russian. "We wouldn't be in this mess and my wife wouldn't be planning to marry someone else." He nods at the waiter as the waiter sets his drink beside him.

"And you really think four months is enough time to win your wife back?"

"I actually have six and a half. She's marrying him in November."

"You never should have married her." Andrian says shaking his head.

"What she's not royalty material?" Julian sneers in Russian. "Unless you have forgotten I'm not much for royalty either."

"No not because she's not royalty material... she's more royalty material then any of the other women you've been seeing. The reason I say you shouldn't have married her is because she was still a child... so were you. She couldn't even tell her parents about you two."

"You met Jack." Julian reminds

"Perhaps you should let her go Julian. Let her marry this other man."

"I can't Father," Julian sighs "I still love her."

Andrian regards his son, 'He seriously does.' "Alright if you want to prove it stop seeing Reed... and Dorne."

"And you of all people giving me advice on a relationship?" Julian lifts his brow. "I seem to recall you were sleeping with other woman while you were seeing Mum."

"And she never forgave me for it. I did love your Mother, Julian."

"Yet you never married her and you constantly slept with other women." Julian reminds

"And yet you married Nadia and still you slept with other women." Andrian points out.

Julian flinches

"If you want to prove to your wife you want her back you need to grow up Julian." Andrian advises "And even if you change your behavior it doesn't mean she won't still marry him."

"I know but I have to try."

Andrian nods

2AM: HOUSE "So where were you?" Julian asks

Nadia jumps in surprise when she hears Julian's voice and looks at her bed to see Julian leaning against the headboard. "Damn it Julian get out." She says angrily as she crosses her arms across her chest well aware that she's wearing only panties and a camisole.

"I have seen you naked Nadia." Julian smirks

"And you never will again. Now get out."

"Not until you talk to me."

"What's to talk about? You left me and now you're trying to get me back because you're jealous. Its not going to happen Julian, I'm going to marry Chris."

"You haven't known him long enough." Julian argues standing

"Don't start Julian." Nadia snaps

"God you couldn't even get yourself to tell him about me." Julian states

"Why don't you want me happy?" Nadia demands. "When did you become such a bastard about my feelings?"

"Your feelings?" Julian's eyes narrow, "I found out from Irina that you were engaged. You say I give no regard to your feelings! I find out from someone else my wife wants to marry someone else."

"Since you left me you have shown no regard for my feelings. Did you even think about how I would feel finding out you were sleeping with someone else in a damn tabloid?" When she sees him about to protest, "Don't deny it Julian. It wasn't just tabloids. You moved on and what? Did you expect me to wait for you? I can't wait for you to decide you want to be a husband."

"That's what I have wanted this whole time Nadia. You were the one not ready to admit the truth. You were too scared to tell Jack about us. Yes I had affairs and yes I regret it but I want a chance to make things right." He reaches out cupping her cheek wiping away the few tears that had fallen. "I can't say how sorry I am for everything that has happened and I would take it all back if I could. Just give me a chance Nadia... put the wedding off and give us another chance."

"I can't."

"Why are you unable to give us another chance? Why can't you put the wedding off?"

"I can't hurt him like you hurt me."

"Fine then don't put the wedding off until you are sure you want to marry him. But give us another chance... at least for these next four months."

"If you want sex go to whoever you've been screwing the last two years." Nadia says angrily.

"What I want is not just about sex Nadia. It is about how things were between us... honest and normal. You are one of the few people to ever be fully honest with me. I want that again." He brushes his knuckle down her cheek watching the tears form in her eyes. "I want you back in my bed... sex or not."

Nadia stares at him, "Don't ask that of me."

"Why? Because of him? Don't think about him Nadia. This isn't about him... its about us."

"I can't. Just go... please."

"Nadia"

"Get out." She turns away hugging herself.

Julian sighs walking out of the room pulling the door closed he leans against it. 'Started another fight. Way to go Lazarey.' He pushes away from the door then walks into his own room.

Nadia drops on her bed silently crying. 'As much as I wish I could give him a chance I can't. Chris loves me and I love him. Julian is going to be in my past once the papers are signed and filed. After that I will never have to see or deal with him again.' She swallows a sob at the realization that he'd be gone... for good.

CHAPTER 3 LATE NEXT MORNING: OXFORD Nadia walks the campus lost in thought only to be startled out of it by a familiar voice. She turns to see Chloe walking towards her, "Hey"

"How was your first class?" Chloe asks

"Fine. You?"

"Good." Chloe looks at her new friend closely. "What's wrong?"

"Julian and I had another fight last night."

"What about?"

"It's complicated." Nadia hedges

"We may not know each other very well but I'm a good listener." Chloe offers

Nadia smiles "Thanks but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well if you do"

Nadia nods

"So last night was fun"

"Yeah it was." Nadia agrees

"When's your next class?"

"2. You?"

"2:30. Want to go grab some lunch?"

"Sure." Nadia nods

NOON: RESTUARANT Hearing her phone ring Nadia grabs it out of her purse and glances at the caller ID before turning it off.

"So who was that?" Chloe asks curiously.

"Julian. I really don't want to argue with him again." Nadia shrugs as the waitress arrives at their table.

SAME TIME: OFFICE Julian sighs hanging up his phone without leaving a message. 'Now she's really angry with me.' He rolls his shoulders, 'She'll get over it. She always does.'

LATE EVENING: HOUSE Nadia walks into the house as Thomas walks into the foyer. "Is he around?"

"No. He won't be home until 8 or so."

Nadia nods

"If you are hungry Cook can make you something."

"Um just a sandwich. I'm going to do some work and then I'm going out."

Thomas nods "Any particular sandwich?"

"Anything is fine."

"It will be brought right up."

"Thanks." Nadia walks up the stairs to her room. She drops her purse and backpack on the bed and sighs heavily. 'Long day.' She removes her phone dialing her mother.

"Yes"

"Hey Mom."

"Nadia how was your first day of classes?"

"Fine. Dad home?"

"No he's out of town for a few days. How are you?" Irina asks concerned.

"I don't know... confused mostly."

"What happened?" Irina questions worried.

"Julian and I got into another fight last night. I don't know if I can last four months. Maybe I should just tell Dad and Chris the truth."

"Your father would understand... Chris might be hurt but I believe he'd get over it."

"But I don't want to hurt Chris. And finding out I kept this from him would hurt him."

"Nadia... do you still have feelings for Julian?"

"No" Nadia says hesitantly.

"Nadia" Irina warns

"OK yes I do but there's nothing to it... I'm going to marry Chris."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why marry Chris? What does he give you that Julian doesn't?"

"Chris won't break my heart. That is all Julian has done for the last two years."

"Nadia you need to follow your heart."

"I know Mom. I'm trying but I don't know where it's going"

"You can't control how you feel about someone Nadia. What if you marry Chris and one day you realize that you still love Julian? That would hurt you and Chris."

"And what if I chose Chris?"

"Then I'll be happy."

"And if I choose Julian?"

"I'd be happy as well. As long as you follow your heart I'm happy... and your father will be as well."

"What if I did chose Julian? I know how Dad feels about him."

"Yes your father has issues with Julian but if Julian is what makes you happy I am sure your father will be fine with it." Irina assures "Now tell me have you made any friends?"

"Yeah a girl from New York. Her name is Chloe. She's an artist. We went to a club last night and we're going out tonight."

"Don't spend every night in clubs Nadia. You must study as well."

"I know Mother." Nadia drawls. "I also have dress looking to do."

"Where are you going to look?"

"I haven't figured that out."

"Well Sydney and I will be in London the week after Chris. We can look for dresses then."

"Works for me." Nadia agrees

MIDNIGHT: CLUB "Dance with me."

Nadia starts in surprise at Julian's voice in her ear, "No"

"I know you're still mad at me but come on... one dance."

Nadia notices Chloe return to the table, "Leave me alone Julian." At Chloe's curious expression, "Chloe, Julian. Julian, Chloe." She introduces with a bored tone.

"Sorry Nadia's still pissed at me."

"What did you do?" Chloe asks curiously.

"I questioned her reasoning for getting married."

Nadia glares at him, "One of many things he's done lately to piss me off." She sighs, "Be right back." She stands walking with Julian to the dance floor. "One dance then leave me the hell alone." She stifles a gasp as he pulls her close meeting his eyes defiantly. "What do you want from me Julian?"

"Besides world peace... you in my bed."

Nadia starts in surprise "Won't happen" she says stiffly.

"Do you miss it?" Julian asks as he pulls her closer his lips inches from her ear.

"Miss what?" Nadia asks swallowing heavily.

"Us? How it was? How we were together?"

"I"

"Truth Nadia." He says softly.

Nadia closes her eyes, "Yes sometimes I miss it."

"What do you miss?"

Nadia shivers, "Don't please" she steps away from Julian tearing her eyes away from his she pushes her way through the crowd just as the music changes. She hurries to the table where Chloe is sitting.

"You OK Nadia?" Chloe asks concerned at Nadia's expression as Julian joins them.

"I need to go." Nadia says grabbing her purse.

20 MINS LATER: HOUSE "Nadia" Julian follows Nadia up the stairs to the landing "talk to me" he grabs her arm forcing her to stop.

Nadia struggles to get out of his grasp "Let me go"

Julian pins her against the door, "No. Answer me! What do you miss?"

Nadia struggles then reluctantly stops, "I miss you." She whispers pained. "I miss us" she looks at him blinking back tears. "I try not to but I can't help it. You broke my heart twice and yet part of me still wants you." She looks away "Please just let me go Julian."

"I can't." Julian wipes away her tears before kissing her lightly.

Nadia stares at him then kisses him back. 'I shouldn't be doing this.' A rational voice says

'No one has to know.' Another schemes

As the kiss becomes heated Julian picks Nadia up and carries her into his room kicking the door shut with his foot as he carries her over to the bed setting her down.

Nadia stares at him, 'Its just one night.'

'Liar' a little voice screams

Julian brushes her hair back before kissing her.

LATER Nadia looks at Julian asleep behind her his arm slung across her his head resting on the pillow next to her. She looks back at the wall her heart beginning to feel the effect of her indiscretion. 'I cheated on Chris with my own husband... and I enjoyed it. I gave everything to him once and he almost destroyed me.' Feeling like she's about to break down she starts to move away from Julian only to have him tighten his arm around her.

"Stay my love."

"I can't" she says her voice breaking. 'I want too but I can't.'

Julian pins her to the bed, "Why?"

"I can't hurt him anymore."

"This isn't about him Nadia. This is about us. He doesn't have to know."

"I know!" She struggles trying to push Julian off her.

"You know its right Nadia... us. It has always been right between us." He brushes her tears away with his thumb. "You felt it when we made love the first time and now."

"Sex isn't everything Julian. Trust and loyalty is just as important. Unlike you he's trustworthy and loyal." She finally shoves Julian off her and scrambles out of bed. "This won't happen again." She pulls on his discarded shirt and gathers her clothes

"Nadia stop"

"It can't happen again." Nadia hurries out of the bedroom

"Damn it!" Julian mutters

Nadia leans against the bedroom door before bursting into tears as she slides to the floor, "What have I done!" She whispers sobbing.

NEXT MORNING Julian knocks on Nadia's door then enters without waiting for Nadia to answer.

"I didn't say you could come in." Nadia says coldly as she notices Julian leaning against the doorframe. "Get out!"

"We need to talk about what happened."

"We had sex and it is the last time it will EVER happen." Nadia says angrily inwardly wincing in pain at the idea. "We'll never mention it again."

"Fine." 'It will happen again. I just have to be patient.' "I won't be home tonight."

"Fine." Nadia turns away waiting for Julian to walk out of the room, when she hears the bedroom door close she relaxes releasing a deep breath, 'I may want it to happen again but I can't let it. I'm going to marry Chris and live a normal life. I'll never forget Julian but I will move on with Chris.'

TBC...


End file.
